A Howling Good Time
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Tyina spends a camping trip with Rachel and Sasha. But ends up facing one of her greatest fears. Can she survive the night?


**guestsurprise requested this one with her OC Tyina. Enjoy!**

* * *

A gorgeous sunset was a sight to behold. It was also a great setting for three campers. Tyina, Rachel and Sasha.

"This is gonna be great!" Rachel said as she slung her backpack over her shoulders.

"I don't think we've ever gone camping in the yard before." said Sasha.

But Tyina didn't seen so enthusiastic. "That's because dangerous things lurk in the woods..."

Rachel and Sasha looked at her confusingly.

"There's nothing dangerous in the woods, Tyina." Rachel said. "It's our own backyard. You think we'd be camping there if we knew it was dangerous?"

Tyina shook her head. "No, but still..."

"Oh, come on!" Sasha gave her a slap on the back. "I speak for all scaredy cats when I saw there's nothing to fear on this camping trip!"

Tyina gave her a glare. "I'm not a scaredy-cat!"

"Then it shouldn't be a problem camping out with us." Rachel said with a teasing little smile.

"No it won't." Now with a new change of heart, Tyina began packing her things.

Sasha checked her list of items they packed. "Okay, we've got flashlights, emergency kits, waterproof tent, s'mores supplies...that should do it!"

"Let's go!" Rachel said.

* * *

And so, the three girls ventured out into the woods. As the sun came down, Tyina started to feel fear bubble in her belly. She jumped almost a mile when she heard rustling.

"What was that?!"

Rachel stared. "It's a bush."

Tyina blinked. "Oh."

The girls kept moving, but Tyina was still spooked. "Guys, there aren't any...dangerous animals in these woods?"

"Nope," Sasha said as she kept hiking.

"What kind of dangerous animals were you thinking of?" Rachel asked. "Wolves?"

Tyina broke into a cold sweat hearing the word wolf. She was terrified of wolves. To her, they were woodland beasts who would devour the raw meat of foolish travelers and gnaw on their bones.

"Tyina?"

"Huh?" Tyina snapped out of her fear trance. "I mean, it doesn't matter. I was just curious, that's all."

But Tyina was unaware that she was being watched...

Finally, the girls arrived at a clearing. They dropped all their things and set up camp. It was quite a chore after the long hike, but once everything was set up, they finally took a nice long break.

"Phew, who knew camping was so exhausting?" Sasha said, flat on her back.

But Rachel and Tyina weren't exhausted, they had just started the campfire. "So, what now?" Tyina asked.

"Now, we relax and enjoy the evening." Rachel said. She and Tyina joined Sasha on the ground and gazed at the stars.

"Isn't this the life?" Sasha sighed. "Surrounded by nature and all her beauty...look at all those stars."

"It's like a dream." Rachel said. "They make me want to soar into the sky with them."

Even Tyina was enjoying herself. "This is the best camping trip ever."

"Not yet it's not." said Sasha. "We still have to dig into our s'mores."

And so the girls did, they broke out the graham crackers, chocolate bars and most importantly, the marshmallows.

Tyina was the first to dig into her s'more. Her eyes popped, filled with the satisfactory of sweet, sticky, s'morey goodness. "Mmm! These are delicious!"

Rachel laughed. "Yep, they're a camping trip treasure!"

After telling stories, girl chatting and eating several s'mores, the girls were ready to turn in. They huddled inside the tent with a yawn and snuggled into their sleeping bags.

Tyina closed her eyes, she was glad she went on this trip. But nothing could prepare her for this,

 _"Arroooooooo!"_

Tyina shot up, wide awake. Was that a wolf howl she just heard?

She snapped her head at Rachel and Sasha. The sisters were sound asleep.

 _'Was I hearing things?'_ Tyina thought.

Suddenly, her nose picked up the smell of burning wood. Then it dawned on Tyina that they forgot to put out the fire!

Tyina got out of the tent and saw the fire was still going. She tried to find something to put it out. Maybe some water? Some dirt?

"Let's see..." Tyina wandered around the campsite to find something to put out that fire when suddenly, she heard a sound behind her.

Tyina spun around and saw that the fire was put out.

Now Tyina was standing all alone in the dark.

A cold breeze blew, Tyina could feel the terror creep inside her.

Just then, she heard growling behind her, followed by hot, steamy breath on the back of her neck.

Tyina's body shook, her face became blotchy. She slowly turned around and then looked up to see a wolf, a muscular wolf that stood on it's hind legs and had claws that could poke a hole in a truck tire. His mane was long and flowing. And his green eyes could have melted stone.

This was no ordinary wolf, it was a werewolf.

Tyina went completely white and took a step back as she wheezed in a sharp breath.

The werewolf opened his jaw, revealing the rows of sharp, fanged teeth.

That was it. Tyina choked on her breath and fainted.

The werewolf closed his jaw and whimpered at little, he got down on all fours and sniffed Tyina carefully. Then he started gently licking her face until Tyina woke up.

"Huh?" Tyina opened her eyes and saw the monster looking down at her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Tyina screamed.

The werewolf jumped back and covered his ears, her screams hurting his sensitive hearing. He saw Tyina running away and immediately chased after her.

Tyina ran through the prickly bushes and nearly dodged low hanging tree branches in her attempt to escape that beast. She didn't even consider looking back, knowing that there's no doubt the monster was behind her.

And he was.

The werewolf was chasing after Tyina. With his keen sense of smell, it was no problem tracking her down.

Tyina tried running back to the mansion. But before she could even get there, the werewolf tackled her down to the ground. She looked and saw that the werebeast was ready to have her for her snack.

"Please...don't..." Tyina whimpered, tears building in her eyes.

The wolf tilted his head. "Don't what?"

Tyina blinked, not expecting that. Wasn't the monster going to eat her without a single thought?

"Hello?" said the werewolf.

"Uh," Tyina said. "Aren't you gonna...eat me?"

"Nope, I just wanted to meet you. The name's Blitzwolfer." he said. "Are you okay? You look a little faint."

"I feel faint..." Tyina said weakly.

"Well, don't do that. How am I suppose to get to know you?" Blitzwolfer said. He lifted up Tyina's shirt.

Tyina didn't feel so faint anymore. "Wait! What are you doing?!"

Blitzwolfer answered softly tickling Tyina's belly with his claws.

"EEEEE!" Tying jumped and broke out into a fit of laughter. "Eheeheeheeheeheehahahahahahaha! Stop that! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Nope." Blitzwolfer then brought his tail up to Tyina's face and started brushing her face with it."

"AH! Hey!" Tyina said, feeling that bushy tail on her face. She started giggling when it brushed under her chin and around her face. Then it started tickling her nose.

"Ooh! Ah!" Tyina scrunched her face and tried to get away, but that tickly tail was all over her.

"Achoo!" Tyina sneezed.

Blitzwolfer chuckled. "That was such a cute sneeze." He then started tickling her ears.

"Ahahahahahahahahaha! No! Don't!" Tyina's whined. She never knew her ears were ticklish. "This is worse than getting eaten!"

Blitzwolfer arched a brow. "Oh, yeah?" He stopped his tail tickling and then started licking Tyina's belly.

"OHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO! Stop that! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

It was like the alien was eating her and licking her at the same time. "Will you stop being afraid of me if I stopped?" Blitzwolfer asked between licks.

"YES! YES!" Tyina said. "J-JUST STOP! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Blitzwolfer stopped licking and helped Tyina up. He observed her metal arm. "Pretty cool."

"Huh? You mean my arm?" She smiled a little. "Thanks."

"Tyina!"

Tyina and Blitzwolfer turned and saw the Jocklin sisters running over to them. "There you are!" Rachel said. "We've been looking for you everywhere!"

Sasha smiled. "All we had to do was hear the sound of laughter."

"Is this why you didn't want to go camping? Because you thought wolves were out here?" asked Rachel.

Tyina dug her toe into the ground. "Yeah, I just wanted to prove I wasn't chicken."

"That explains a lot." Blitzwolfer said. "And to think I was going to give ya a good scare. Instead, I had to teach you this wolf doesn't bite."

Tyina smiled. "And I'm glad you did." She gave him a big hug. "Come on, let's get back to camp."

"Sounds good." Blitzwolfer picked up Tyina and placed her on his shoulders.

The three girls and their Loboan friend headed back to the campsite, where they enjoyed a quiet, peaceful evening together.

* * *

 **To guestsurprise: Hope you liked it, guestsurprise! And I was wondering if you could do a request for me! It's about Ben arriving at the Grant Mansion for some alone time, but winds up being a lonely Alien X's playmate! With lots of good scares, chases and tickle torture! Pretty please?**

 **And see if you can send it to me and I can post it you want. Whatever you feel like :)**


End file.
